<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventures of the Ascended by MtheWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633959">Adventures of the Ascended</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MtheWriter/pseuds/MtheWriter'>MtheWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>M the Writer, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, Urban Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MtheWriter/pseuds/MtheWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five impossibly powerful beings born before time, these are their adventures in dealing with ascending to godhood, sexuality, love, their own powers and the end of the world</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dawn of Divinity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the beginning, before there were the deities, progression of time, light of the stars or even space, there was the endless depth of the uncaring void. From this darkness formed a scarecrow thin and ghostly pale woman with black spheres of smoke as eyes and long white sheet hair, this was Morgan. Who used the following eternity alone to weave the void into a long black hooded cloak with all the fates of everyone who will ever live into the fabric. Morgan realised <em>I need help; I need creation</em> and in response, this thought sparked a massive explosion of energy that lit up the void and blinded the god. This energy gathered to form a large muscular figure with long grey hair, matching shaggy beard and eyes of bright yellow lightning named Tempest. Who using their great strength slammed two mighty hands together, causing another massive explosion that creates all the dimensions, energy and atoms. Tempest takes in the remaining energy in between their hands to forge a large hammer that had a heavy silver head and a black shaft both made of metal. Gradually planetoids came into being, then plants and fauna grew over the globe, which the third god grew from the base of the tallest tree in all reality. This was Ashton, a fair skinned and athletically slender figure with untameable emerald hair, emerald lupine eyes and other features such as ears and teeth. Clenching her fists caused durable bark to grow on her arms, creating an unique set of archery gauntlet and glove to aid the god in her eternal hunt. The third god wondered, <em>how will the plants grow without a way to progress or get the nutrients they need?</em> And just like the others, the universe responded. An androgynous and lean figure with olive skin and his blue hair in a tidy ponytail as he cried the seven oceans out because of an unknown question. Cupping the last of the draining tears after the oceans settled, leaving only an unused blue tome behind in the fourth god’s trembling hands, this was Sage. Ashton knelt beside the knowledge deity and hugged him as this was the first act of affection and the cause of the fifth and final god was born in a pillar of fire. This was Phoenix, who was rubbing off the last of the ashes to reveal an ebony skinned and curvy figure with fire red hair and matching orb-like eyes. Plucking a strand of her flicking hair, she formed a flaming ring around her waist, which cooled into a thick decorative belt that cinched behind her back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nature of the Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crew exits the C-130 after landing at the Wolf’s Den, headquarters of the Australian Marine Corps special forces unit, the Wolfpack to find a woman. This woman was in desert camouflage fatigues, a crew cut and a stern expression with arms crossed and foot tapping on hard tarmac.<br/>
After exchanging salutes, “Did you kick ass, Gunnery Sergeant?” asked the woman in a monotone voice and still keeping the stern look on her face.<br/>
“Yes, Syr,” Tempest answered joyfully with a glint of pride in their eye.<br/>
“Well done, now what’s with the strays?” she asked gesturing to Morgan, Sage, Ash and Belmira.<br/>
Tempest introduced them to the woman and she’ responds by telling them she is Captain Mama Pain, leader of the Wolfpack unit as a man in uniform comes up. However, this man was wearing a green army uniform with a unit of MPs behind him and was genuinely angry, unlike the fun-loving marine Mama Pain.<br/>
“Tempest, you and your marines are under arrest!” boomed the man in front. This man was first lieutenant Peter “Lawman” Fredricks, and he had a well-earned reputation of being a stickler for rules and had a personal grudge against the entire Australian Marine Corps.<br/>
“Are they now?” asked Mama Pain with a smile.<br/>
“Hey there Lawman long time no see,” Tempest said with a cocky grin.<br/>
“I’ve finally got you right where I want you, you reckless, insubordinate talentless cowboy!” he continued after Tempest just watched him “Well have you got to say for yourself?”.<br/>
Tempest stood there for a few seconds unresponsive to verbal assault when they pulled the hammer off their back and placed it in front of him.<br/>
“I believe returning the relics of the Gods, should make for any issues, wouldn’t you say Lieutenant?” Tempest asked with a grin.<br/>
“Oh shit,” he whispered in awe of the ancient hammer before regaining his composure, “That won’t stop you from being court marshalled soldier,”.<br/>
“No, but like you said Tempest and the rest of the squad are marines and since Australia doesn’t have a marine corps, you can’t court martial them,” Mama Pain piped up causing Lawman to march off with the unit of MPs in a huff.<br/>
After settling in at the Wolf’s Den, Tempest showed Morgan to a room and instantly crashed on the bunk and saw a vision of ancient creatures returning. There were undead monsters coming from clouds of darkness, giant warriors destroying cities and animals racing through the streets as the world burned. Causing zir to bolted out of bed, covered in sweat and raced off to find to Tempest and warn the Wolfpack of the coming attack of creatures. Tempest quickly raised the alarm once Omen explained what was coming and all twenty marines sealed up their mountain home and waited at the main entrance. As they were waiting for this enemy to show a darkness magically envelop their surroundings and once they were in complete darkness, the vampires attacked. However, the marines had put on night vision goggles to compensate for this tactic and didn’t hesitate to fire at the incoming undead slaughtering the first wave. Unfortunately standard bullets only work so well against vampires and as the marines laying out heavy fire a few of the undead were crawling up the ceiling. Jarhead barked at something behind the marine unit’s firing line as his handler, Jackal turned gun up to see Bandit their recon expect throat slit.<br/>
“Bandit’s down and tangos at the rear!” Jackal screamed as he emptied his assault rifle to Bandit’s killer.<br/>
Pusher immediately ran over to save Bandit, but the junior medic found that he was already dead and close his ears before pocketing the fallen man’s dog tags. Upon seeing this Tempest screamed with such rage that lightning filled the tunnel frying the vampires to dust and creating a storm echoed for miles. All within the mountain and across the world felt the earthquakes, tsunamis and lightning storms rage across the world and lit up the tunnel and burning the vampires. Morgan slammed zir staff, creating a burst of eldritch energy that pushed their foes into the walls and giving the Wolfpack the time need to adapt to the situation. Strangely, their foes were no longer acting hostile, but knelt before the remaining marines and swore an oath of servitude to Morgan.<br/>
Unknown to the living surrounding Morgan murmured a single threat to the vampires “Stand down or be turned to dust,” zir voice filled with anger.<br/>
A gentleman in a black and grey suit walked forward and in a velvety voice he explained, “I’m Percival the Lord of the Vampires and we at your service Shadow of Death,” with a slight bow.<br/>
The Wolfpack held a small funeral for Bandit as Morgan and Lord Percival sorted out the details of this new deal with the help of Phoenix as a moderator. According to traditions, Spectre as the deceased’s battle partner and closest friend and Mama Pain as the unit leader got to split Bandit’s dog tags. They all felt a series of booming footsteps outside and saw a strange darkness had consumed the sky despite being midday, so the Wolfpack restocked their gear. Then the Gods and the Wolfpack charged out in full gear to meet their opponent to see a group of enormous warriors that almost blotted out the sun with their size.<br/>
One of these giants with a golden crown on his head stepped forward and crouched before the assembled force, “Tempest, we have returned as promised will you answer the challenge of combat?”.<br/>
“Before I do, may I ask who you are?” asked Tempest confidently despite their confusion.<br/>
“I’m King Xander of the Giants, and you either accept the challenge or the giants will go to war against humanity,” he answered.<br/>
“Then I accept your challenge, now many of your number do I have fight?”<br/>
After a long and booming laughter, the king continued, “I forget how blunt you are, well last time you fought every single elemental, but this time how about my entire elite guard and myself?”.<br/>
“Done, can I use my sword or just my hammer?” Tempest asked coldly.<br/>
“Just the hammer like old times, old friend,” the king answered with a smile.<br/>
“Then let’s do this!” Tempest as they spun their hammer.<br/>
The fourteen guardsmen surrounded the Storm God, and in response Tempest raised their hammer and summoned various storms to strike the challengers. However, this time this impressive display of power had no effect as the elementals utilising their natural immunity absorbed the attack, rendering it useless. Meaning magical powers or godhood would not decide the fate of this battle and the world, but battle prowess in one’s weapon and strength would. Tempest roared like a caged animal at their foes before leaping at the closest giant and bringing down with blood-curling blow as the giant’s nose exploded. Riding the impact, Tempest continued the fight as they jumped off the limp body and threw the hammer into another elemental’s chest, winding him. The hammer quickly returned to Tempest’s hand after smashing through a third giant’s chest as the Storm Forger beat a fourth element to unconscious. The king was watching his elite guards get torn apart by the angry God as he walked around the battlefield as the third wave of creatures arrived, greeted by Sage. Having beaten the lightning elementals and giants, Tempest a smile creeps across their face as they raise the hammer again and summoned the lightning. This time it has the desired effect as it knocked out the remaining foes as Tempest levelled the hammer at the King of the Giants, stopping him in his tracks.<br/>
“Since you defeated my guards, I will shrink to a more manageable size,” King Xander explained as he shrunk to a mere eight feet tall.<br/>
“I must apologise, your majesty,” Tempest explained as they readied a battle stance.<br/>
“Oh, and what for?” asked the king, reading his own stance with spear in hand.<br/>
“For what did to your guards and what I’m about to do to you, your majesty,” Tempest continued completely soaked in blood and a wicked grin.<br/>
“That’s the Tempest I remember,” King Xander bellowed with utter glee as the two charged at each other.<br/>
Ash stood there in awe of might and prowess as the two warriors couldn’t more evenly matched as the battle went for several hours, but what she didn’t realise she was staring at Tempest. Ash just sat there watching them fight even after they ditched their weapons and shirts as the battle continued with their fists. The Nature God only left when she had to introduce herself to the beasts and help consulate the alliance, that would hopefully fight the Church of Humanity. Since the representatives of the five species were present, Sage stepped up into the middle of the crowd and began his address and a design for a new society.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Travelling in Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Dawn of Divinity</p><p>In the beginning, before there were the Gods, progression of time, light of stars or even space, there was only the Great Source inside the endless void. The Great Source was a giant orb of swirling rainbow coloured energy that was the source of all things impossible, but first the source created the Gods. A grey plume of smoke came out of the orb forming a long grey cloak around a scarecrow thin frame and ghostly pale figure with matching long grey hair. This was the Mystic, who used the following countless centuries alone, learning to bend the surrounding void to their will and the laws of magic. Unfortunately, despite the deity’s incredible powers, they couldn’t create anything especially life and had to wait for several centuries for another God. Eventually lightning arced out of the orb and gathered into a muscular and large figure with golden hair and matching beard wearing a pair of goggles. This was the Armour who lifted the goggles ever so slightly, which released so much energy that it created the laws of physics and the dimensions in reality. The two Gods spent the next several eons speaking with only smoke and sparks to create the Mysterious Maze, the first Haven and home of a God. When they finished sealing the completed haven inside a pocket dimension, three more Gods came out of the Source, leaving it a third of its original size. The first a wave of water that revealed an androgynous and lean figure with blue crew cut hair and olive skin as he read the new blue book in his hand. This was the Archivist, who he fell to his knees and cried, releasing the space-time continuum with his tears later all the world’s oceans with the same tears. The Archivist held out his hand and an ancient version of the same book in a double book holster appeared and began frantically searching for answers. The second a series of rocks and fur that gathered into a fair skinned and athletically slim woman with untameable hair and a pair of archery gauntlets. This was the Hunter, who with every brush past her lupine ears through her emerald locks caused a new planetoid, plant or animal to fall out of them. Later, she knelt down in a meadow and placed her hands deep in the newly made soil, causing the Tallest Tree to grow, which would later be her Haven. The third was a quick burst of red flames that where an ebony skinned and curvy woman with fire red hair and a thin decorative belt rose from the ashes. This was the Trickster who rocketed into outer space while spinning to create a vortex of fire as all the stars and suns in the universe came from her fingers. The Trickster returned to the Earth before lying down in the meadow and basking in the sunlight that she just created with a flirty wink to everyone.</p><p>“Why is that grass decaying!?” asked Tempest as they jumped back into defensive stance after pointing out the dying grass beneath the Mystic’s feet.</p><p>The Mystic responded with their own realisation when they jumped into the Armourer’s arms and signed, “You’re not decaying,”.</p><p>“No I am, I’m just healing faster than your touch can kill me,” they corrected.</p><p>“Oh sorry,” the Mystic apologised as they hid their face deeper with the cloak’s hood.</p><p>“It’s fine, I just need to build a forge for a more permeant fix,” they grumbled through the pain as they continued to carry them.</p><p>The Archivist born with the knowledge of the name of all things asked, “Armourer, will you construct an archive for myself to store all the knowledge I wish to write,”.</p><p>“I’ll put it on the list,” the Armourer answered as they walked into the cloaked figure’s portal of grey swirling energy.</p><p>The two elder gods appeared in an Australian desert of scarlet sand and so enormous crimson sandstone mountain that it touched the clouds in the sky. Despite the heat and the daunting nature of their challenge, the Armourer cracked their knuckles and straight walked over to the base of the mountain. Guided by the design etched deep in their mind, they carved a series of tunnels throughout the mountain using punches with the power of hammers. Walking into the central hub where a platform with an anvil placed in the centre, surrounded by lava as it pools below and lighting up the new forge. Just as the pair were figuring out what to do next, the Archivist appeared from a flash of oceanic light with a blueprint for a hammer and a map for the parts.</p><p>“How do you know all this?” asked the Armourer as they memorised the blueprint in the book before handing it back to him.</p><p>“This book contains my knowledge as your goggles contain your power,” explained the Archivist.</p><p>“Then we need to visit the domain of the Hunter,” pointed out the Armourer.</p><p>After another one of the Mystic’s portals to what we would later call Denmark, the trio found the Hunter high in the treetops she had made her home. However, she crushed the Armourer’s foot when she landed on the ground as the Armourer yells, the Hunter quickly grabbed the foot and healed it.</p><p>“Sorry about that,” she said as she fretted over the already healed injury with an apologetic smile.</p><p>“It’s fine,” the Armourer grumbled as they gently helped healer up to her feet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Grumpy God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming Soon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Items of Immortals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming Soon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Courtship and Crowns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming Soon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Worlds at War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming Soon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Forsaken Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming Soon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bizarre Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming Soon</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>